Jiipu versus Jigglypuff
by amai-kaminari
Summary: Hakkai makes a new, round, pink friend... much to Hakuryu's chagrin. Written by spottenheim as a gift to me. Posting to my account at the behest of the original author, who does not have an account.


**Title**: Jiipu versus Jigglypuff  
**Author:** spottenheim on LJ  
**Fandom(s):** Saiyuki, Pokemon  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki and all Saiyuki characters belong to the great Kazuya Minekura-sensei. All Pokemon characters belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.  
**Poster's Note:** A gift to me from spottenheim on LJ. The author, who does not have an account, asked me to post it for posterity.  
**Summary:** Hakkai makes a new, round, pink friend... much to Hakuryu's chagrin.

Somewhere in China on the way to India, the sun slowly descends into the West and light slow falls to the moon. It is the beginning of dusk as a man with a monocle and a green Chinese shirt walks through the forest. The white dragon on his right shoulder has his long neck warped tiredly stretched out around Hakkai's neck. They stop at several trees with strange colored fruit growing from its branches. The dragon looks a bit worn and tired and he sighs "kyuuu". The white dragon, named Hakuryu, is quite tired after spending most of the day as a jeep carrying his friend (and sometimes master) Hakkai, and his friends Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo.

"I know you are tired and hungry, my friend," says Hakkai with a light smile on his face. "You did not need to come. You could have rested with the others, but I enjoy your company nevertheless."

"No thank you," he thinks. "Why would I want to try to rest around a brooding chain smoking Sanzo monk, and listen to Gojyo and Goku fight? That is what they do most of the time when they ride on me."

"We are roughing it tonight. This is the first time in a while we have not made it to a town for dinner," said Hakkai "I'd better find something soon or Goku will eat his shoes."

"Not shoes, he would eat me," thinks Hakuryu. "I know he said he would never eat me, but why take the chance. Another good reason to go with you."

"It will not be much longer until we reach our destination," says Hakkai he rubs behind Hakuryu's ears, which enlists a "kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu".

"He says that every night," Hakuryu thinks as he enjoys the attention. "How far can India be? We have been traveling for like...for...ever. If I had a pork bun for every time... kyuuuu..." As his thoughts are lost to Hakkai's loving attention.

A few moments later, Hakkai has a surprised look on his face has he reaches to a low branch and picks a large berry that looks like a peach.

"How strange," as Hakkai examines the odd-colored fruit. He sees cherries on one tree, large spiky lemons on another, and purple grape-like berries and yet another. "This is the most unusual forest I have seen."

He brings the peach-like berry up to his eye for a better look and Hakuryu lurches forward and chomps down on it. Hakuryu smiles as he swallows the fruit. "So, it looks like you could not wait for dinner, eh, my friend."

A very happy "Kyuuu" comes from Hakuryu.

Hakkai then starts picking various berries and putting them into a canvass bag be brought along. Hakuryu is now flying around steals some of the better pieces of fruit when Hakkai looks the other way. "Why waste these on those other guys," thinks Hakuryu.

As Hakkai continues to pick the fruit, Hakuryu's ears suddenly point up. There is rustling behind those shrubs very low to the ground. "Maybe, we will get some meat tonight. A rabbit or a wild pig," Hakuryu hopes.

Suddenly, two pink small triangle ears literally pops up from the shrubs. It suddenly jumps out of the shrubs and Hakuryu sounds a "Kyuu" to alert Hakkai.

Hakkai turns as a round pink creature with small triangle ears, pink feet and arms with no fingers and no toes, huge blue eyes and a mouth nearly the width of its body, appears lands in front of them. There is a tuff of solid hair in front that bounces its lands on the ground. In its right arm, there is what appears to be a microphone that is somehow being held with no fingers or hand.

Hakkai smiles his disarming smiles at the small creature less than two feet tall.

Hakuryu immediately takes flight in shock and horror and seeks refuge in a nearby tree. "Oh no.." thinks Hakuryu. "Not here." He then remembers back to a time before he met Hakkai, when he traveled along the wind currents throughout the Asia and the Pacific alone. He had been on a tropical island off of Southern Japan and he was in a similar forest such as this. The forest was very quiet except for the sound of light breathing. He had stopped to rest and get some food when this same pink creature with the microphone appeared. It was clearly agitated, had inflated itself and huffing. It saw Hakuryu and then he found himself waking up on the forest floor with black markings resembling an angry face on his pristine white dragon scales. His eye was black and it took many trips, sneaking in many bathhouses to find the right soaps to wash this off. Hakuryu desperately tries to remember what the pink creature did right before he blacked out.

"Jigglypuff," the pink creature announces in a happy tone.

"The Song of Jigglypuff," Hakuryu then recalls. "Its name is Jigglypuff. A boy in a red cap with blue vest and a yellow mouse with a 2 large red dots on its face had mentioned this at one of bathhouses. They were washing off the same marks. Hakkai is in great danger and we must leave as soon as possible. There are no bathhouses near here and how is Hakkai going to wash off such as humiliating attack before going back to see the others."

Jiggypuff bounces toward Hakkai with a big smile. Hakkai smiles back, "Hello there, what a strange little creature you are."

Hakuryu is in shock. "Hakkai! Why don't you sense the evil in that creature?" He screeches out a "Kyuu" to warn Hakkai.

"What is the matter, Hakuryu?" Hakkai looking puzzled as Jigglypuff tugs on the bag full of berries. "Oh. You are hungry little guy." Hakkai then reaches in and shows his open palm with an assortment of berries. Jigglypuff for split second has a sinister glimmer in its eye. It approaches Hakkai and as it reaches for the berries in Hakkai's palm, it suddenly turns and grabbed the bag. Jigglypuff proceeds to pour the entire bag of berries and fruit into it large gapping mouth and swallows. Hakkai falls over backwards and scampers away in shock of what he just saw. "What!? How? Uh.." were the only words the Hakkai could mutter.

"Kyuuu..." Hakuryu screams, which translates to "Run, you fool!" in this instance. He spins a powerful fire breath at Jigglypuff. The flames engulf it. You could see Jigglypuff's eyes within the fire looking surprised and the canvass bag fly into the area.

The flames subside and you see a surprised Jigglypuff with dark soot and scuffmarks from the fire. Then Jigglypuff's surprise turns to anger as it inflates its checks and a throbbing veins appears on what could be considered its forehead. It shakes off the soot and becomes pink again. "JIGGLY!" Jigglypuff shouts as it jumps into the air at Hakuryu and it slaps him not once but twice, like a DOUBLE SLAP, then again and again. Hakuryu flies into the air and lands on a tree branch.

"Hakuryu!" Hakkai screams.

"PUFF!" Jigglypuff exhales in defiance to Hakuryu's attack. "Puff! Puff!" to taunt Hakuryu some more.

"Leave him alone," shouts Hakkai. He unleashes just enough of a Qi blast from his curved palm just enough to scare but not seriously the round pink one. Jigglypuff deftly leaps out of the way. Hakkai is quite surprised that such a small round creature could be so nimble. It inflates and then bounces off a tree at Hakkai raising one of its fists to POUND Hakkai. Hakkai throws up a Qi barrier in time. You hear a "boink" sound as Jigglypuff bounces off the shield and does a flip and lands on its feet.  
Hakkai's wide in astonishment on such a dexterous round creature. "Why you are more than you seem, my little pink round friend," he says.

Jigglypuff looks at Hakkai with its large blue eye and goes "heh, puff, heh." And it flicks its hand in one smooth motion challenging Hakkai to battle.

"Normally, I would not seek to harm such a small creature like yourself," said Hakkai, "but given the circumstances of your actions, I will try to make sure you are defeated in a swift and painless manner."

Hakkai leaps into the air and as Jigglypuff watches, Hakkai once again fires a Qi blast but this time over Jigglypuff's head causing a tree branch full of leaves to fall on Jigglypuff. Hakkai's masterful skill ensured that the soft leaves of the branch hit Jigglypuff as opposed to the thick tree limb. He turns to shout to Hakuryu who is still perched in a nearby tree, "We should leave while I have incapacitated it. I am sure we can find more food in the area."

Just as Hakkai finished his sentence a burst of flame swoosh by his face leaving his face covered in soot. Hakkai turns to see Jigglypuff with a whiff of smoke coming from his mouth. "So you have a FLAMETHROWER too, like a dragon," says Hakkai.

Hakuryu thinks, "So it thinks it is now a dragon, does it?!" And he takes flight and barrows down on Jigglypuff blowing a tight stream of flame at it. Jigglypuff seeing the attack, spins like a tire caught in the mud. The stream of fire hits but the spinning motion deflects it. The Jigglypuff continues to speed up throwing up dirt, leaves and small tree branches and then performs a ROLLOUT. The spinning pink blur whirls past Hakuryu and up a tree bending the tree into a curved ramp. Using the tree like a catepault, Jigglypuff flings itself at Hakuryu like a spinning pink cannonball from behind.

Contact!

"KYU!" Hakuryu screams and slams to the tree in front of him. Normally, such an attack would have caused him to leave the fighting to Hakkai. Then thought of Hakkai's face vandalized by Jigglypuff comes to mind and Hakuryu lifts himself up at stares at the spinning pink ball.

Hakkai shouts, "Get into a tree. I will hold this creature off."

Hakuryu thinks "No, not this time." And transforms into his jeep mode and reeves his engine. A big teardrop appears next the head of the spinning Jigglypuff as Hakuryu shifts into drive with the intent to make Jigglypuff pink road kill. Jigglypuff's teardrop quickly turns to a throbbing vein and it goes at full speed at Hakuryu. The sound of "puff, puff, puff" coming from it. They slam head on and Jigglypuff is smashed into the air and it stops spinning as it crashes into a tree. The Hakuryu jeep transforms back to a white dragon with a large throbbing red on his head. Hakkai comes running over and uses his Qi power to heal the bump.

"That was quite brave," says Hakkai with a smile.

Hakkai turns to face Jigglypuff who leaps to the ground. "Let us finish this  
quickly," Hakkai says.

Jigglypuff leaps up off the ground and thumbs its nose, if it had a nose, at Hakkai and goes "JIGGYPUFF". Jigglypuff leaps at Hakkai and waves his arms at high speeds to DOUBLESLAP Hakkai. Hakkai drawing on his martial arts technique is able to block every blow. Hakkai waits for an opening to then counter with a nerve strike at what would be Jigglypuff's neck, if it had a neck, but instead hits its soft inflated body with his fingers and his fingers bounce off.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff taunts.

"I must find a weak spot as to not to harm this creature" Hakkai thinks as he scans his round pink opponent. "B-b-but it is so round."

They stare at each other not moving, waiting for the next opportunity.  
Unbeknownst to any of them, they were being watched. A man with blue hair, a woman with long crimson red hair and a cat like creature standing on its hind legs with a gold coin on its forehead. The man and woman are wearing white uniforms with a large red "R" covering the front of their shirts. The man is wearing white pants and she is wearing long black leg boots and a skirt.

"See, that rare Pokemon in the tree? It will make us a fortune when we give it to the boss," says the cat creature.

"I have never seen a Pokemon like that one, Meowth," says the blue hair man.

"That is why it is going to make us a fortune James," says Meowth. "Ain't I right Jessie."

"Right! But what an exquisite creature it is," says Jessie. "Let's get it!"

Meowth fires a handheld bazooka type weapon. It booms out a shell that ricochets of a tree. It explodes and a net straight with a wire at the end of it appears; and instead hitting the white dragon, the net falls on top of Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff's look of surprise is followed by an electric shock.

"Meowth! You idiot! You missed the dragon!'' screams Jessie.

''Well Jessie, there is no looking a gift pokemon in the mouth," snarls Meowth and he reels in the netted Jigglypuff with he fishing rod like device. This turn of events is much to the shock of Hakkai and Hakuryu.

''Jiggly!'' Jigglypuff shouts as it is being reeled in.

"Who are you?!" Hakkai shouts.

James and Jessie leaps out of hiding in dramatic posse.

"To protect the world from devastation," says Jessie.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," says James

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," then Jessie.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," followed by James.

"Jessie!"

"James," he says while holding a rose.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," goes Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" in unison.

"Meowth! That's right!" as Meowth lands in between them.

"Before I answer," says Hakkai in a calm voice. "What are your intentions with that pink round creature?"

"Why to sell this pokemon to the boss," says Meowth. "And become his favorites! and food! and money!" and Meowth's eyes gloss over.

"And you should hand over that dragon pokemon too," says Jessie. "If you know what is good for you!"

"I don't think so and you should handover my pink friend," as Hakkai moves into a battle posse.

Hakuryu thinks, "What are you doing?! We can be rid of… Oh Hakkai you are too noble!" And he flies how Hakkai's shoulder showing his support for his friend and sometimes master.

"He does not know who he is dealing with," says Meowth!

"Go Arbok," as Jessie throws her pokeball and out comes a large purple cobra like creature. "Poison Sting" shouts Jessie and needles come out of Arbok's mouth.

"Go Weezing" as James throws his pokeball forward and out comes a large round grayish cloud gas with a face and skull and crossbones on it. There is this smaller head attached to the side. "Smog attack!" shouts James and a cloud of gas comes after Hakkai.

Hakkai puts up a Qi barrier and deflects the attacks easily and then unloads a Qi blast at the three combatants. The explosion sends the three of them and Jigglypuff into the air and in different directions. Team Rocket flies into the air like its team's namesake and vanishes with a faint bright dot. As they fly away they scream "Team Rocket is blasting off again and this time it was not the twerp and his Pikachu!"

Meanwhile, Jigglypuff, still in the net, flies out of control about to crash into this large boulder. It closes its eyes and braces for impact. Hakkai leaps inot action to intercept and catches Jigglypuff before any harm could come to it. Jigglypuff opens its eyes to the sight of Hakkai's smiling face and realizes it had been saved. Jigglypuff goes all starry-eyed and leaps out to give Hakkai a hug as soon as he let it out of the net.

"Aw, my friend," goes Hakkai. "The danger is over. You just needed to be accepted. My friends and understand how difficult that is."

Hakuryu thinks sarcastically, "Another mascot.. As if Goku was not bad enough." And he lets out a sigh.

"How about you travel with my friends and I while you recuperate," says Hakkai.

"Jiggly!" responds Jigglypuff with a huge smile.

After collecting some of the strange but edible fruits in the area, the threesome returns to the Sanzo party's camp.

"Hey, it's Hakkai's back with food," shouts Goku.

Sanzo glances up slightly from his newspaper.

Gojyo takes another puff from his cigarette, "And he brought some kind of pink friend that is round but not the kind of round that I would enjoy."

Sanzo grunts.

Goku screams "Can we eat it!?"

This causes Jigglypuff to hide behind Hakkai.

Hakkai responds, "No, this little friend had the most horrific day of almost being captured by poachers. I offered it shelter while it recuperates."

Hakkai then puts down the fruit and starts preparing dinner. The strange fruit gives off a exotic aroma that the Sanzo party enjoys. Jigglypuff and Hakuryu and Goku fight over the last of the food. Jigglypuff point into the air fooling the two of them and then finish the plate of food in one bite.

"Not a bad meal at all," says Gojyo. "All we need is some entertainment."

With that, Jigglypuff pulls out its microphone.

"How delightful, it wants to repay us for the meal."

Sanzo grunts. Goku looks excited and Gojyo looks indifferent.

Jigglypuff takes a deep breath begins to SING "Jigglypuff." Almost like magic the microphone converts Jigglypuff into stereo.

"What a pleasant song," Goku yawns.

"Yeah," Gojyo as he falls asleep.

"Thank you, friend," yawns Hakkai as he too sleeps.

The Sanzo party all falls asleep within moments of Jigglypuff's singing. Jigglypuff looking around is once again infuriated by the effect of its song. It then pulls off the top of the microphone to reveal a magic marker and proceeds to doodle on the entire Sanzo party's faces. However, when it got to Hakkai, it became enamored with his monocle. Jigglypuff took the monocle and draws a circle where the monocle was. Jigglypuff puts on the monocle and feeling fairly satisfied with itself.

Jigglypuff then leaps up into the air and then walks off into the west after another day of adventure. Who knows what the next day may bring.

To be continued...


End file.
